No one Knows Her Better Than Him
by Vampirical.Angel
Summary: COMPLETE Its Christmas at Hogwarts during the trio's seventh and final year. The Head boy and Head girl spend the day together talking and playing silly childish games! Fluff, romance, shopping and a ball! What more could a girl ask for? HHr
1. One Snowy Morning

_/N: I originally decided that this story was going to be a one-shot, but then my sister thought that it should be a full story! So I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the weird and wonderful plot!_

**

* * *

**

**No-one Knows Her Better Than Him.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked down the cold marble staircase on a frosty Christmas morning. The snow was settling silently on the window ledges surrounding the tall Head student's tower. There were certain perks of being Head Boy for Harry, especially as Hermione was Head Girl. One was that they shared their own private common room and it was days like today that Harry appreciated that. During the previous week, many of the students had returned home for their Christmas break. Ron and some of the other 7th year students that remained, were helping out in the Great Hall for the Christmas feast that awaited everyone that night. Harry decided that today was a good day to get to know Hermione better. More personally.

As Harry's feet met the soft carpet in the common room, he looked around the and something caught his eye. In the far corner, a Christmas tree stood there, with its lights twinkling all around it. _Hermione's been up early again._ Harry thought as he looked down at his watch and read the time off of it. _8:30am_.

"Hermione?" Harry called out into the lifeless room. As he had expected, there had been no answer from one of his best friend. He turned round started to wonder back up the stairs to Hermione's dorm, when he stopped in his tracks. A murmured whisper could be heard from the fire area. Harry walked over to it, and to his surprise, there was Hermione lying fast asleep on the sofa.

Harry sat down in the armchair, opposite Hermione, and gazed at her whilst she slept silently on the mahogany sofa. It wasn't long until Harry saw Hermione stirring in her sleep, indicating that she was soon to wake up and realise he had be watching her sleep. However, Harry still remained fixed in the soft armchair.

"Huh?" Hermione groaned as she sat up straight on the sofa as her vision cleared. "Oh, hi Harry. What time is it?"

Harry peered down at his watch. "9:15. What made you sleep down here again this time!" Harry said inquisitively as he wonder over to the long wooden table by the Christmas tree and grabbed two bottles of chilled water.

"Not much." Hermione lied. The truth was Hermione didn't really know what had made her fall asleep on the sofa. To her recollection, she had awoken from her sleep sometime during the night and then she wondered into the common room to do some late night studying, as she couldn't fall back into her peaceful sleep. She could remember that she was constantly thinking about Harry and his safety now that he was determined to get revenge on Voldemort by killing him after risking his life once again to find the mysterious Horcuxes that lay around the world somewhere. Hermione looked up as she realised she had been oblivious to the fact Harry was still there watching her closely. "Harry, why are you observing my every move today?"

"No reason" Harry shrugged.

"Come Harry. I know you better than that. With you it's always something and never nothing." Hermione tried to catch his eye but he refused to let her do it. "So what are we going to do today? Are we meeting Ron?"

"We can't. He's down in the Great Hall with Professor Flitwick doing something, _remember_!" Harry's last word was dripping with sarcasm but Hermione smiled.

"Ok then. So what do you want to do? Go into Hogsmead, because as Head Boy and Girl we can go any weekend, you know!." Hermione said like her usual textbookish self.

"No!" Harry said strongly but calmly. "Lets stay here! I want to know you -"

"Harry, you've known me for 6 years now. What else is there left for you to know?" Hermione interrupted.

"If you let me finish. I was going to say I want to know you more _personally._ Like how does your mind _actually_ work?" Harry stared at Hermione as she realised he was actually being serious. A small sound of laughter could be heard coming from her direction.

'_Oh my god!'_ Hermione thought. '_He actually wants to know me. ME! He can have any girl in the school but he decides that he wants to know me. It just seems a little strange because were best friends and all, but what the heck.'_

"Ok, alright. I give in. What do you want to know?" Hermione sighed as she pushed back her straightened hair into a high ponytail, leaving her eyes to be revealed brightly as the sun bounced off them as it streamed through the windows. Harry got up to leave for his dorm when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Hey let go!" Harry pulled his arm out of Hermione's grasp. "Don't worry! I'm coming back, I'm going to get changed and grab something from my dorm." He added as he saw the pleading look Hermione gave him.

Harry turned round and retreated back up the marble staircase to his private dorm and shared bathroom. Hermione followed him up the stairs and entered her dorm and straight into the bathroom. The bathroom was bigger than the common room downstairs. The bath was like the one in the prefect's bathroom on the 5th floor, although there were some minor differences. There were mirrors on the opposite wall where the bath lay in the bay of the window. In the far left-hand corner of the swimming pool like bath, lay a small rocky waterfall. Hermione climbed into the bath, after magically securing both doors, and swam towards the hard pounding water falling from the waterfall above. As she sat there with the rushing water falling onto her back, Hermione fell into a sort of daydream. Flashbacks of her adventures over the past 6 years with her two best friends flooded into her mind. The three of them had had many journeys and adventures over the recent years. As Hermione's mind wandered, she didn't notice the noise coming from Harry's bedroom.

Beyond the right-hand side bathroom door, Harry stumbled and fell about the room as he failed to find the certain object that he was searching for.


	2. Presents Part 1

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all of the people who have read this story and especially to those who reviewed it. I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update but all of my teachers have been trying to get us to do last minute homework and coursework before the end of the year (which is Friday! Yippee!). I apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter but like I said, I feel a bit overworked at the moment but there is more on the way.

Hopefully, after Friday. I will be updating more often until I go on holiday to Singapore. I am hoping to write 2 more chapters after this one before then and hopefully another one on my Beauty and the Beast story.

Anyway … enough of my babble. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to press the button after you read it! 'Cos you know you want to!

**No-one Knows Her Better Than Him**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously**: Beyond the right-hand side bathroom door, Harry stumbled and fell about the room as he failed to find the certain object her was searching for._

**xXx**

'Oh god' Harry thought. 'Please say that I haven't lost it. I can't have lost it! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Harry panicked at the thought of losing the precious item in his room. He muttered a quick charm which sounded like 'Invenio Res' in order to help him on his _quest_, but his luck failed. He turned round and sat in the bay window and stared out over the grounds of Hogwarts that lay below. Of in the distance through the piles of fast falling snow, Hagrid's hut lay there near the edge if the forest, both of which, Harry noted, were extremely hard to make out.

Suddenly a long bang occurred and sent Harry flying in the solid wall behind him. Flakes of wall plastered showered down on him, like a frosting of snow, as he descended onto the floor below.

**xXx**

Hermione startled from her possessive thoughts. The loud bang created by her best friend had jolted her thoughts to the back of her mind, drawing her back to reality. Inquisitively, the brunette rose out of the bath and magicked herself dry. She peered down at the watch that lay on the misted shelf beneath the mirror. 9:45am.

'Oh My God! Is that really the time?" Hermione asked herself rhetorically. "Harry's going to kill me"

'Not literally I hope.' She let out a small giggle at the insane thought she had just had. Regaining her calmness, she gathered her clothes and retreated back out the left-hand side door, into her room.

**xXx**

Moments passed after Harry had fallen dramatically to the floor of his obscenely untidy room. Rubbing his head, he regained consciousness and stood up uneasily. 9:45. Harry swore to himself silently as he repaired the wall and tidied the room instantly with a flick of his wand.

Harry spun around and looked beneath the depths of his bed. 'Found it' he thought. He pocketed the two small rectangular boxes in his pocket and fled from his room and hurried down to the common room.

**xXx**

The snow outside was now fall thick and fast, as the wind gradually picked up, creating low incoherent whistles around the tower and the castle. Steadily, the snow began to settle on the edges of the window, supported by the lead taping, strategically placed in position to create a series of diamonds on the surface.

Loud sounds could be heard from the common room as both of the friends rushed downstairs from their separate rooms, hoping not to disappoint the other. Surprisingly, or not, Harry arrived there first and sat in the warm mahogany armchair facing the staircase and adjacent to the fire. The flames jumped around violently, glowing a bright reddish orange. Tearing his eyes away from the fire, Harry spotted Hermione elegantly descending down the cold shiny marble staircase. Her hair was no longer scraped back into a tight ponytail, but it flowed elegantly down her back in loose ringlets. The green stripy top brought her brown shining eyes out significantly as Harry found himself slightly dazed as he peered deeply into them. The black jeans on Hermione's legs made her seem like she was 2 foot taller.

She sat down opposite Harry, and strangely seemed to take great detail into what he was wearing, on what seemed to be the coldest day of the year so far. He sat there in his black shirt and dark blue jeans and looked significantly older than their friend Ron, who still looked quite young even though he was 3 feet taller than Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the rectangular object and handed it to Hermione.

"Happy Christmas Hermione!" Hermione smiled as she carefully unwrapped her present. Within the long rectangular box lay a silver bracelet. It had a long rectangular shape in the centre and the chain hung off both edges of it. On the top, Harry had had Hermione's name gracefully engraved in swirly writing. Hermione flipped the bracelet over and read the inscription.

_True friends are never apart and their memories never die. You're always in my heart._

_Forever Yours, Harry x_

Hermione peered up and looked deep into Harry's eyes whilst her own filled up with tears. Harry got up slowly and went and placed himself next to her as she pulled him into tight hug.

"Thank You! This is the best gift anyone has ever got me!" She whispered in his ear, releasing frequent droplets of tears onto his shoulder. It seemed to them that they sat there hugging each other for hours, both of them wishing it could last for eternity,


	3. Presents Part 2

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I was a bit disappointed as only y got 2 reviews on the last chapter so I hope this is better. Just to pre-warn you, the next chapter is going to be all dialogue as you might gather why at the end of this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review this story as I know you are reading it and it will only take 5 secs to write I love or I hate it or update soon! OK?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise from Harry Potter or the references to Apple's creations or any of the bands/songs that have been mentioned. I only own this weird yet wonderful plot :)**

**

* * *

**

**No-one Knows Her Better Than Him**

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously: **"Thank You! This is the best gift anyone has ever got me!" She whispered in his ear, releasing frequent droplets of tears onto his shoulder. It seemed to them that they sat there hugging each other for hours, both of them wishing it could last for eternity,_

Hermione finally broke away, tears still streaming down her face. She stared deeply into the emerald eyes that lay directly before her. Wiping the tears firmly off of her face she reached over and grabbed the bracelet and handed it to Harry. With no further indication, Harry fastened the silver bracelet around her right wrist.

"Thank you Harry!" Hermione repeated as she placed his hands within her own and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Harry replied almost incoherently. He released his hands from Hermione's grasp and leant back into the corner of the sofa placing his hands into his jeans pockets. Momentarily, he played about with the item that still lay within his pocket and then he relaxed, withdrawing his hands.

Moments passed as they remained slight until Hermione gathered herself together and turned inwardly so that she was face to face with Harry.

"So what did you want to do?" she asked as Harry sat upright searching for the appropriate answer.

"Truth or dare" Harry stated simply.

"What!"

"Truth or dare? Come on, you must have been to sleepovers and played it before we came to Hogwarts. Didn't you?" Harry said the finally part in a more curious voice as he saw the smile on Hermione's face drain instantly. She looked guiltily downwards and peered in the direction of her feet.

"No" she replied sadly. "I had friends in my other school, before you go suspecting me, but my parents never let me go because of the amount of sugar and sweets they believed I would eat and as they are dentists they refused to allow me to eat too much." Slightly, Harry leaned forward and placed his fingers underneath her chin and raised it so that their eyes met.

"I'm sorry babe!" he said softly "and by the way, I would never suspect you of anything like that."

"Thanks. And you don't have to be sorry; it's not your fault." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I know, it's just I feel bad for you. It must have been really hard for you not being able to go to parties like that."

"Not really, I mean yes I felt bad and my friends hated it that I couldn't go but I got over it in the end. Anyway, what about you? You always say that the Dursleys never let you go anywhere so –" Hermione started by Harry cut her off.

"No, they didn't let me go anywhere, but Dudley and his mates would never pass up a chance to pick on me and get me into trouble by doing dares." Harry said. "Don't look at me like that! I know it's not fair but I'm used to it!" he added after reading the expression that lay on Hermione's face.

Hermione reached behind the back of the sofa and revealed a rectangle box covered in red and gold wrapping paper. She leant forward and handed it to Harry. "Merry Christmas". Harry ripped off the paper and revealed two small cardboard boxes. Within the first one he opened, was a black 30GB iPod and in the other lay a set of base speakers for it. " I asked my brother and his friend to load some music onto it for you that they thought you might like."

Minutes passed by as Harry sat there silent, mouth open, unable to respond to Hermione's comments. Hermione grew anxious as the time passed hoping that this present was satisfactory for him.

"You hate it don't you!" Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Of course not! I love it!" He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "These are a lot of money though. You didn't have to do this!"

"No, your right, I didn't but I wanted to. I just felt so bad that the only proper presents that you ever got were from me and Ron and I thought that this hopefully would be satisfactory enough to make up for the presents you missed from the Dursleys." She drew breath and smiled innocently for a moment before Harry captured her lips in a kiss.

"Thanks! But like I said, you didn't have to do this!"

"I know! Why don't you put some music on whilst I get some drinks?" Hermione said as she jumped off the sofa and retrieved two glasses from the kitchen area and pointed her wand at them and magically filled both of them with WKD. She sat back down next to Harry and placed the glasses on the table next to them.

Meanwhile, Harry rapidly clicked through the various songs and bands that Hermione's brother and his friend had previously uploaded on the iPod. Harry finally decided to play all the songs which included bands like My Chemical Romance, Blink 182, AC/DC, HIM, All American Rejects, Green Day and other such bands. After placing the speakers on the table Harry carefully studied his drink that Hermione had brought him.

"Hermione" he said with a slightly puzzled voice. "I thought that students weren't allowed muggle drinks within the castle, let alone any alcoholic ones."

"Well, Dumbledore trusts us as Head Boy and Girl and anyway … it's Christmas!" Hermione smiled as she reached for her glass and started to remove the contents of it, whilst Harry skipped the song and let 'All I Want for Christmas Is You' softly thump out of the speakers. "Oh my god! I love this song!" Hermione squealed.

"Cool" Harry replied. "By the way. I just thought. You never actually answered my question!" He added through a muffled laugh.

"Fine!" Hermione sighed. "I pick …… truth!"

"Hmm …. What was your favourite birthday and why?" Harry smirked. Hermione looked at him questioningly but reluctantly answered his question.

"Two years ago when Ron _finally_ remembered that it was my birthday and you threw me that party in the common room."

And so the game of truth or dare was finally under way and many secrets were poised and ready to be exposed.

* * *

**So the next chapter is going to be all the questions/dares for the game so will be basically dialogue. I hope you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	4. Truth or Dare!

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and those who haven't reviewed but still read it! I couldn't believe it this morning when I looked at the stats for this story and it had 1702 hits for it! Yay! So thanks and here is the next chapter for you and if you have any ideas for me then don't hesitate to suggest them.

I have also put up another HP fic called **_Goodbye Forever_**. This is a one-shot story so please read it when you get a minute. :) Also, I'm really sorry if this chapter is really bad but I found it really hard to write because if there isn't any description in my story then I think that it is really bad! I know it's stupid but bear with me on this chapter OK!

* * *

**No-one Knows Her Better Than Him**

**Chapter 4**

"_Hmm …. What was your favourite birthday and why?" Harry smirked. Hermione looked at him questioningly but reluctantly answered his question._

"_Two years ago when Ron finally remembered that it was my birthday and you threw me that party in the common room."_

Both Harry and Hermione smiled at this answer! It was true! It had taken Ron 5 years to actually remember it was Hermione's birthday on time instead of 5 weeks later.

"So does this mean that it is my go!" Hermione smiled innocently. Harry knew that she knew the rules of the game, even if she hadn't played it before, but he played along anyway. He nodded sweetly. "So…what you going to pick? Truth or dare!"

"Hmmm…truth."

"What is your favourite birthday?"

"My 12th because I had you and Ron to celebrated it with for the first time ever!" Harry smiled as Hermione suppressed a small giggle. "So what are you going to pick, I suppose it will truth because it's you!"

"No! why would you think that?" Hermione said slightly annoyed. "I'm going to say dare."

"So! Little-Miss-Perfect is looking for some trouble! Becoming a rebel are we!" Harry said cheekily.

"No, now shut it! What's my dare!"

Harry placed his hand in a bowl filled with bits of folded up paper that had appeared in between them. He pulled a single piece of paper out and read it silently to himself as a wicked grin plastered itself on his face. "You have to drink 4 glasses of milk in a minute! You up to that!"

"Can it be chocolate?" Hermione's eyes widened and the glow of the fire reflected in them and she pouted slightly.

"Sure. By the way, you look really cute when you pout and pull your puppy dog eyes!" Hermione turned round and faced the table. She quickly conjured a clean glass and filled it with milk and added some chocolate powder to make it chocolaty. Whilst she did that Harry conjured a stopwatch so that he could time her. "Okay, you ready?

"Yeah. So after 3 start timing me. 1….2….3." Hermione emptied the contents of the glass and then magically refilled it. She managed to complete the task in 58 seconds (which actually included when she refilled the glasses). Harry stopped the stopwatch and looked at her in awe. '_I can't believe she manage to do it! That girl is good!' _

"I can't believe you managed to do that! I challenged Ron to do it a couple of months ago and it took him well over 2 minutes."

"Well that just goes to show that girls are better than boys at something." Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione burst out laughing at him. Seconds later Harry joined as they feel off the sofa laughing hard and landing on a very hard floor. "So what you going to pick? Come on please pick dare!"

"I'm going to pick truth!"

"Spoil sport! Why aren't you going to pick dare? Is the famous heroic Mr Harry Potter scared of what a little dare can make him do?" Hermione spoke to him as though he was a little child about the age of 3.

"No, of course not! I just think that telling the truth is safer. At least for the moment anyway."

"Okay. What is your most embarrassing moment ever?"

"It was Christmas when I was about 7 (I think I was 7, anyway…) I over slept a bit and so I got up to the chores and as it was Christmas the Dursleys were as mean as ever. Anyhow, I burnt the breakfast and Uncle Vernon got really mad so he got his belt out of his trousers and somehow took mine with it! Well mine was more like a piece of rubber I nicked from _my_ cupboard. So after that I ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Aunt Petunia was coming in the door, and I sorta ran out into the street and left the trousers behind!" Harry flushed bright red, almost the exact colour of the Weasley's hair. Hermione burst out into fits of giggles. "It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Harry demanded of her.

"I'm sorry." She said through the vast amount of giggles that escaped from her mouth. "But I can vividly imagine that!"

"Well don't!" Hermione finally managed to keep her laughter under control as the redness from Harry's cheeks faded. "So what about yours? What's your most embarrassing moment!"

"I think that would have to be when I was 10 and my family and I were at our usual cabin in the Lake District in the summer holidays, because my mum and dad refused to take my brothers out of school in term-time. I was in the shower after swimming in the lake (well more like falling in off of a canoe and then trying to swim to safety), and both of my brothers decided to kidnap all of my clothes, even the ones in my room, so that I couldn't get dressed again. I guess the best bit of it all was that when I told mum she screamed and yelled and my brothers and they were in trouble for the rest of the holidays, all 5 weeks!" This time it was Harry's turn to laugh as Hermione finished reciting her anecdote.

"Ouch! That must have been bad. So Hermione, truth or dare?"

"No way mister. It's your go." Harry shook his head and Hermione seethed inwardly for a moment before hitting him over the head with a cushion. Harry didn't retaliate, but thought secretly about how to fix the game. _'If I could only get the questions/dares in the right order and then everything would be perfect. I don't really want to stay up all night editing the order of events.'_ Harry and Hermione sighed simultaneously without attracting the other's attention that they had. Hermione caved in on Harry and said "fine truth!"

"What is your favourite day of the year and why?"

"14th February. I don't really know why, I guess it's because of all the lovely decorations that are always displayed and that it's normally the day when most guys are true about how their feelings and meant it. Also it's the day when most guys ask girls out." At the final part of her answer she looked sadly at the floor for about the third time that day. Harry couldn't understand why she acted like this, but then it suddenly hit him.

"A guy has never asked you out have they? Or at least on Valentine's day."

"No. No-one ever has, and I'm not including Krum in this because he didn't ask me out he just asked me to the Yule Ball and then acted like he had." Her gaze never looked up as she said this, instead it remained fixed on the spot of floor below her.

"Don't worry about this 'Mione. You never know. It may happen sooner than you think." He said calmly. This caused Hermione to look up and smile at him and he returned it. Nothing was said for a few minutes as they smiled at each other and gazed straight into the other's eyes. Harry broke the silence but it didn't break their moods. "I pick a dare. I'm trusting you on this, not make it too mean!"

"Don't worry I won't!" She said as she lifted a piece of folded white paper out of the bowl. _Kiss the person that is sitting directly in front of you _it read. Hermione leant forward and placed her lips gently on his and lingered there for a while before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Harry asked inquisitively although he already had an idea. Hermione turned the paper around so that the slanted writing faced him. After reading it he leant forward and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. They both pulled away after a few minutes, slightly dumbfounded about what had previously occurred.

"Harry."

"Yeah."

"You never told me what your favourite moment was!"

"That was!" He replied happily.

"What was?" Hermione said teasingly although she knew perfectly well what he was referring to. Harry leaned in once again and kissed her. When he pulled away he said;

"That was! So Hermione for your next question, because you obviously would have chosen truth, will you be my girlfriend!"

* * *

**A/N: oooh! So what do you think she will say! Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter now! Mwahahaha! Please review ... you never know ... it may make me update faster:)**


	5. A Walk In The Snow

**A/N: **Hey people! Thanks to lili-potter8907 and cheekyme as you two were the only ones who reviewed the last chapter! Oh well! At least I got a lot of readers which I guess is what counts. I have planned to have 3 chapters after this one being 'Hogsmead', 'The Ball' and 'The aftermath of the Ball'.

**_IMPORTANT_: **So that you all don't hate me in the next two weeks, I won't be able to update this story after this chapter for 2 weeks at least as I go away to Singapore on Sunday for 2 weeks! As the flights are like 13 hours I should be able to write a couple of chapters during that time! So please be patient and wait for my updates!

**ChipEnchanted :)**

* * *

**No-one Knows Her Better Than Him**

**Chapter 5**

"_That was! So Hermione for your next question, because you obviously would have chosen truth, will you be my girlfriend!"_

Out of all the things that Harry could have possibly asked, that was not one of them that Hermione had expected. '_I knew that he liked me, there's been hints flying out of him all day. I guess I should have known it was coming, I just so wasn't expecting it! Oh god, oh god, oh god! I mean he could have any girl that he wants in the entire school, wait, the entire wizarding world, and yet he sits here in front of me asking me out!'_ Hermione thought. "Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yes Hermione."

"Why me?"

"Well for starters, you're cute, funny and highly intelligent. Also, you are in the very minor percent of the population who actually see me for me and not as some teenager boy who has saved the world on countless occasions so is a hero. You know me inside out, which is quite disturbing if you think about it literally" Both Harry and Hermione suppressed a small laugh at this point. "But overall I guess that I love you Hermione and I never want to let you go! And it's Christmas!" Harry added in quite a rush as not to spoil the moment they had both wonderfully created.

"Well then!" Hermione said moments later. "I guess there is only one thing left more me to say that could make you even happier than you already are."

"What would that be then?" Harry asked playfully as a wide grin crept upon his face.

"Yes Harry! I would absolutely _love_ to be your girlfriend!" And with that she leapt up off of the place where she was sat on the floor and threw herself onto Harry and gave him a very big hug! When she pulled back, she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up to sit upon the sofa. As she did Harry also rose and regained his place in the corner of the sofa. Hermione moved and placed herself beside him and turned and leant back so that her back pressed lightly against his chest.

"I love you Hermione!" Harry said and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you do! I love you too!" Hermione replied and she paused for a while before she said; "I'm bored of truth or dare. Can we walk round the grounds for a bit? I haven't been out in the snow yet!"

"Sure sweetie! Whatever you want!" With that, Hermione jumped up and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up as well. They left through the portrait hole hand-in-hand and they wandered down the large marble staircase towards the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall.

The snow outside had fallen thick and fast. When the two teenagers stepped out into the snow, a third of their legs were underneath the surface of the snow. After about 30 minutes of aimlessly wondering around the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry felt Hermione start to shiver slightly. Instinctively, Harry released his hand from hers and placed it around her waist pulling her in close to him. Hermione relaxed and placed her head on his shoulder as they continued their walk outside. It was now about an hour into their walk when they sat on the hill, which peered out over the Lake, underneath their favourite tree where they studied hard during the summer months. Harry sat down and leant against the tree and Hermione sat beside him, and once again leant her back against his chest like they had done only an hour ago in their common room.

"Harry. If you had to, would you rather eat 5 every flavour beans (of someone else's choice) or 7 liquorice wands?"

"7 liquorice wands definitely! I hate not knowing what flavours you get on the every flavour beans. I kind of got put off them after the end of our first year when Dumbledore said he had an earwax one."

Harry shuddered whilst Hermione laughter inwardly. "What about you?"

"The every flavour beans. I hate liquorice." Both Harry and Hermione smiled. "Okay what about this one? Would you rather have detention with Snape or fight V-Voldemort?" Hermione struggled with the name of the most evil wizard known to mankind. Harry pulled her closer to him to reassure her.

"As mad as this may sound, I'd rather fight Tom and give him some reason to hate me even more." Harry laughed quietly to himself as he imaged Voldemort getting frustrated more and more like he had in the previous fights and encounters they had had. Hermione glared at him, thinking that her boyfriend was absolutely insane. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not insane" Harry said innocently. "Should I even dare to ask which one you would rather do?"

"No you shouldn't. But as you have, I would be with you in a fight against V-Voldemort making sure that you don't do something stupid, like going and getting yourself killed!" At this comment, Harry hit her on the arm playfully and Hermione retaliated by throwing a very cold snowball at him which ended up going down the front of his shirt. This then turned into a large snowball fight between the two of them. Both of them ended up being completely soaked as the snowballs hit them and then melted almost instantly. After half an hour of a constant snowball fight, the snow on the ground became very uneven as piles of snow had been heaped up and dug out of the ground.

The two finally stopped when a couple of hundred owls exited the owlery and flew off to all of the students that remained in Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. One of the tawny school owls landed directly in front of Harry and Hermione holding a letter addressed to both of them. Harry tore of the letter and read it aloud to Hermione and himself.

_**Dear Mr** **Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger,**_

**_Today, lunch has been moved out of the Great Hall and into the houses' common rooms. As Head Boy and Head Girl, a selection of food has also been sent up into your own private common room if you wish to eat there instead. As you may already know, tonight Hogwarts is holding a Christmas Ball for all of those who have remained here for the holidays. The Ball will start at 7 o'clock sharp and will continue until midnight. There will be a buffet dinner, similar to the one that we had at the Yule Ball 3 years ago._**

_**I would ask you, if you wouldn't mind, to please arrive between 15 and 20 minutes prior to the start of the Ball. This is to ensure that everything is set up and ready for the Ball. If you require to go down into the town of Hogsmead, please feel free to but please either owl me a letter or visit me up in my office so that I have a list of students who will be out of the grounds.**_

_**I wish you both a very merry Christmas and hope that you enjoy your day.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Professor A. Dumbledore**_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione snatched the letter and read it and re-read it over and over again until Harry snatched it back off of her.

"Oh crap!" She finally said. "I have nothing to wear for tonight and we only have 6 hours and 45 minutes to eat, buy something and then get ready." Hermione panicked as Harry laughed and muttered to himself "women!"

"Come on Hermione. We'll go up to the common room and grab our stuff, have something to eat and then go to Hogsmead. I'll owl Dumbledore back whilst we eat okay!" Hermione nodded and they made their way back to their common room. As they reached the Entrance Hall, something hit him and he pulled Hermione to a halt and stood in front of her facing her. "I know this is sort of implied because you are now my girlfriend but it doesn't feel right unless I ask you. Hermione, will you go with me to the dance tonight?"

"Of course I will go with you Harry." With that, they turn round and Harry placed his arm round Hermione's waist and they wandered up to their private common room.


	6. Oh what a small town Hogsmead is

**A/N:** Last update for a while! sobs! I wrote this quicker than expected so I'm sorry if this chapter is rubbish! I go on holiday on Sunday! Yay! Oh and there are some new pairings. I can't remember whether I've said this or not but this isn't formal like the Yule Ball, the clothes are like the clothes we wear to proms etc and not their Wizarding dress robes!

**

* * *

**

**No-one Knows Her Better Than Him**

**- Chapter 6**

Harry and Hermione were among the vast crowd of students leaving through the grand entrance doors to Hogwarts. It seemed as though many of the students had stayed during the break – despite the fact it was Christmas. If anybody thought that the number of owls that flew out in the grounds only mere minutes ago could tell them the amount of students left within the confinements of the castle, then it would be a very big understatement. As Harry and Hermione followed the stream of students into Hogsmead, they could see the justification of this fact. Once they reached the small town of Hogsmead, the students dispersed outwards up and down the streets.

As soon as Harry and Hermione reached the entrance to the town, the two teenagers saw a couple of unexpected friends with a couple of unusual students. Four people stood in a group in front of Hermione and Harry, two people on one side facing the other two. On the right hand side stood a tall blonde-haired boy next to a short fiery red-haired girl. The two stood side by side with their fingers entwined with the others. Opposite them stood a girl with chocolate brown hair (similar to Hermione's eye but darker) and a tall red-haired boy.

"Is that –?" Hermione started but she couldn't form thee words to complete the sentence. A wave of shock came over her as she gazed at the sight before them.

"No! It's not! It can't be!" Harry spluttered. The sight before them was the most incomprehensible one they had seen in a long time. They new that after the defeat of 'Lord' Voldemort – that had occurred a few weeks prior to the start of the new school year – that there was going to be a different atmosphere around. But not _this_ different! "Ron! Ginny! Am I really seeing this!" Harry yelled a little too enthusiastically.

"Yeah mate! I know it's a bit strange, but what can you do?" Ron replied as Harry and Hermione approached the group.

"Ginny! Lavender!" Hermione squealed as she ran up to the two girls in front of her and hugged them. "Oh my god! This is so cool! But really Ginny, Malfoy!"

"I know it seems odd, but he's changed" Ginny looked up at Draco as her pulled her in by her waist and smiled. "And I love him!" She added softly.

"That's really good! Congrats you two! Come on Ginny, Lavender, we're going shopping!" Hermione squealed (again). She turned round to face Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll meet you boys outside The Three Broomsticks in an hour and a half." With that Ginny, Hermione and Lavender ran off down the street leaving Harry, Draco and Ron with shocked looks on their faces as they stared at the girls disappearing into the town.

"Come on guys" Draco spoke up. "Let's go find you some decent clothes shall we!"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean Malfoy!" Ron's temper rose immensely.

"Back on last name basis are we? I'm hurt!" Draco mocked as her pulled on a feebly attempt for a sad face. "I just thought that you might like to find something to _really_ impress your girlfriend tonight _Weasley!_ But if you'd rather wear some tatty old clothes then that's fine with me." Ron calmed down, and Harry suspected that he hadn't heard Draco's last comment. _'If he had heard that then we would need a restraining order on these two!" _Harry thought to himself.

"Come on guys! Stop fighting! We haven't got long!" Harry said as he and Draco dragged Ron into the nearest shop.

* * *

When the agreed time was up, Draco, Harry and Ron headed back up the streets to The Three Broomsticks, each of them carrying a variety of bags. Surprisingly, or not, when they reached their destination none of the girls were to be seen anywhere. After a few minutes passed Harry spotted Hermione, Ginny and Lavender walking up the street in fits of giggles.

"Finally." Draco muttered coldly.

"Hi babe! Where are your bags?" Harry asked Hermione. But before Hermione could answer someone else cut in.

"Do you really think that we would be THAT stupid. None of you are seeing our clothes until tonight! And in answer to your question Harry, we had the owls carry them up to the castle for us." Lavender stated.

Satisfied, the six teenagers paired up and started to walk back up to the castle. Each of the guys placed their arms round their girlfriend's waist. Ron and Lavender took the lead followed by Ginny and Draco leaving Harry and Hermione to bring up the rear. Lavender and Ron started to gain ground away from the others. When they reached the entrance hall they stopped. Ron pulled Lavender round to face him and whispered "I love you!". Their lips met in a gentle kiss but soon it turned into a heated kiss filled with passion.

"Ron, really! Didn't need to see that mate!" The couple broke apart to see Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco staring at them with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Yeah bro! I agree with Harry on this one! Yuck!" Ginny teased. Ron's temper rose again but then softened back down quickly.

"Okay people listen up!" Hermione commanded. "I know me and Harry are expected to turn up early to ensure that everything is okay. But seeing as I'm a girl – don't even think about commenting on that – I will be taking forever to get ready so I thought that" she turned to Ron and Draco "would you mind coming down and meeting Harry? That way you won't see us before hand and we can surprise you! Great good, lets go girls!" Without waiting for an answer Hermione, Lavender and Ginny ran up the marble staircases with high pitched screams and giggles being emitted from their mouths.

* * *

**A/N: thats it for now! please review:)**


	7. Yule Ball

**A/N: OMG …. I can't believe it's been over a year since I last update this story … I've had this written in my story notebook since I started year 11 …. I actually finished it … I've just never gotten around to typing it up! …. I seriously can't believe I'm year 12 now … I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for making you wait this long .. I will put up the last chapter when I get time .. promise!**

**No-One Knows Her Better Than Him**

**- Chapter 7**

The final hours and minutes passed as the time for the ball finally crept upon the students at Hogwarts. As expected, the guys had been ready within under half and hour and were already down at entrance to the Great Hall with 10 minutes to spare patiently waiting for their dates to appear at the marble staircase. Harry, Ron and Draco were currently making last minute judgements to the Hall with the professors and ushering the early couples to tables that surrounded the edge of the Great Hall.

Like the Yule Ball 3 years previously, round tables for 6 were placed all around the hall and on top of the dance floor that would later show up. The decorations were typical reds, golds, greens, silvers and other Christmassy colours. In the far corner, Hagrid's Christmas tree stood tall and proud with the enchanted decorations placed by Professor Flitwick and other 7th year students. As time grew on, it was plainly clear to the boys, who many students there were in Hogwarts momentarily. If they thought looking at the Great Hall during the feasts gave them the indication that they need, they were overly astounded by the number of people descending into the Great Hall at this time.

Meanwhile, in the common rooms and towers of all 4 houses, girls grew frantic and stressed as the final minutes passed and the time to descend out of the portrait hole, through the corridors and into the spotlight of the perfect guy at the top of the marble staircase. Frequent screams, good and bad, were heard and echoed round the dormitories, bathrooms and other adjacent rooms to the self-obsessed girls with make-up, jewellery and shoes. Those poor walls!

_**(Hermione's POV)**_

"Okay, I can do this! Oh great … I'm talking to myself! Harry **always** said that the first sign of madness is talking to yourself!" I laugh aloud at the comment. Looking down at my watch I notice that I have 10 minutes to go until the ball starts. 'Might as well go now.' I think to myself. 'I've had enough of the bimbettes in the dormitory (hence why I am now currently standing in the bathroom with the strongest locking charm on the door), they are most definitely worse than the three in Beauty and the Beast! Oh how I love that film!! Mum always said that I look like Belle in the ballroom scene when I dress up! Okay! Totally off subject now! Okay … here I go, Beauty to find her beast!

_**(End POV)**_

_**(Harry's POV)**_

As I stood there, in my room with Ron and Draco, I realised, for the first time that day that I was nervous about this dance. Nervous at how Hermione will judge me, even though I know, deep down, that she isn't that type of girl. I looked across at Draco and saw him whisper a spell, pointing his wand at Ron's shirt for the ball, whilst Ron's back was turned. The shirt in question, flashed bright neon pink for a second or two, before returning to the dark navy blue colour it had be previously. I chuckled. This was going to be an entertaining night. The rest of the time getting dressed passed in a comfortable silence, as the blonde boy and myself struggled to contain our fits of laughter – Draco at what he had planned for Ron, or more specifically his shirt, and myself at Draco's childish antics. Finally the time arrived and we went down to the Great Hall.

_**(End POV)**_

As the time for the ball arrived, it seemed as though all the girls attending the ball had planned to all arrive at the same time, as suddenly, the stairways and Entrance Hall were packed with teenagers. Draco was the first of the boys to spot his date. Ginny wore a dark green halterneck dress, which trailed down to the floor. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders in lose curls, sprayed with hair glitter to make it sparkle. Draco wore a tight fitting dark purple shirt, showing off his well toned body from his years of Quidditch practice, along with a pair of tight black jeans, making him look like the prince the Slytherins used to think he was.

Next, Ron found his date. Lavender descended the stairs in a knee-length pale lavender coloured dress. Her light brown hair was pinned up in a high ponytail, with small white flower clips dotted around the start of the ponytail, keeping in the odd strands of hair. Ron was wearing his dark blue shirt as well as dark blue jeans. His shirt was, unknowingly to him, was flashing bright neon colours at random intervals, all of which seriously clashed with his flaming red hair, before turning back to white - thanks to the spell that Draco had cast in the bedroom.

Finally everyone had found their partners and left to proceed into the Great Hall. All except the head boy and girl.

"Boys and girls, welcome to our winter ball. I hope that this evening will be very eventful and entertaining for you all, keeping you all in the Christmas spirit." Headmaster Dumbledore announced. "Now, to kick off the dance, let us welcome our Head boy and girl for this year, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger." The Great Hall doors opened, as they had been previously closed when everyone else had entered, to reveal Harry and Hermione standing there arm-in-arm. Harry wore a tight fitting white shirt and tight black trousers, whilst Hermione wore a black halterneck dress which ended 3 inches above her knee, and had a slightly low v-neck front. Hermione's hair was partially up and partially down, sleeked and curled with magical potions, whilst Harry's was gelled to look purposely ruffled. Harry's glasses were missing as he had bought contact lenses to use for this night, bringing out the colour in his eyes.

Harry and Hermione moved forward as one into the middle of the dance floor and positioned themselves to start the dance. The music kicked off, and the dance began. The dance passed relatively quickly, with many people stifling laughs as Ron still hadn't noticed the charm placed on his multicoloured shirt. All in all, it was a good night for everyone.


	8. The day after

**A/N: Well here it is. The final chapter of No-One Knows Her Better Than Him. I feel so happy that this story is now completed and posted up on the internet. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Sorry this chapter is short … but it's a conclusion. Enjoy … and don't forget to check out my other stories p**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**Slytherin's-Dark-Angel xx**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter … as unfortunately for all of us fans … that belongs to JK Rowling. Also the lyrics used don't belong to me either. The first song is "No One Cares" by Atreyu and the second song is "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance

* * *

**No-One Knows Her Better Than Him**

**Chapter 8**

The sun dawned early the next morning over the hills and mountains of Scotland. The majority of the 6th and 7th years throughout all for houses, and the rest of the Slytherin house, woke up to blazing headaches as dormitories could be heard complaining of it's occupants being 'run over by the Hogwarts Express'. All of the lower years, and a few older students, however, woke up that morning immensely happy the outcome of last night's events. In particular, 5 students woke up with large smiles plastered on their faces, whilst their companion, however, remained unhappy as he had been since the previous night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry woke up pleasantly surprised, despite the bright streams of sunlight through the bedroom window, when he felt that his quilt was breathing lightly over his chest. He smiled brightly when he looked down and saw that, it was quite obviously not his quilt that was letting out soft even breaths across his chest, but in fact it was none other than the Head Girl. Still slightly dazed with sleep, Harry silently crept out of bed, in order not to wake up the sleeping form of Hermione, and wandered into the bathroom with his favourite Christmas present in his hands.

Placing the iPod and docking station on the floor, after setting the music to a low level, Harry stepped into the shower, allowing the cool water to pound on his head, back and shoulders lightly, relieving some of the pain from the after effects of the spiked drinks served at the dance the previous night. Once showered and cleaned, the green eyed teenager wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and proceeded downstairs to the small _private_ common room attached to the Head Boy's and Girl's bedrooms, along with a small kitchenette. The iPod station floated behind the coal-haired boy as he sang along to the tune emitted from the speakers.

"_**So paranoid**_

_**I've been hiding from the sun,**_

_**I'm tired of being afraid of everything and everyone,**_

_**I'm so tired!**_

_**  
No one cares**_

_**No one listens**_

_**Screaming words that you fake hearing**_

_**No one cares**_

_**No one listens anymore"**_ (No One Cares, by Atreyu)

Harry heard distant footsteps behind him, indicating someone was coming down the stairs. Expecting it to be Hermione, Harry turned around to say good morning, however, when he turned around he saw an unanticipated face. Draco Malfoy stood there, bare chest and dark green silk pyjama bottoms on, his blond chair ruffled from sleep.

"Morning Draco. You end up crashing her for the night?" Harry exclaimed whilst handing Draco a mug of hot chocolate and then taking on for him self.

"Yeah I gather so considering just I woke up in Hermione's bed." Draco smiled although he rubbed his forehead in pain. "I don't really remember much from last night. Oh by the way, Ginny is still in Hermione's bed, and Ron and Lavender are crashed on the floor in that bedroom as well."

"Here." Harry passed the blonde boy a fluorescent green potion and Draco swallowed it in one go. "It'll help with the headache. Oh and thanks for the head's up."

"That's okay, but Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"No more singing this early in the morning. Please!" Draco whinged. Harry just chuckled at Draco and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom to get dressed. Harry walked through the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom, after ensuring that Hermione was still sleeping soundly. He closed the door to the bathroom and started to get dressed.

"_**Teenagers scare the living s out of me,**_

_**They could cares less,**_

_**As long as someone will bleed.**_

_**So darken your clothes,**_

_**Or strike a violent pose,**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone**_

_**But not me!"**_ (Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance)

"Now is that what **all** teenagers are like? Because I could have sworn there were some expectations, don't you think?" said a voice from behind him.

"Merlin Hermione! Are you trying to give me heart attack?" Harry, who was now fully dressed, chuckled and went over to Hermione who stood in the doorway between the bathroom and Harry's bedroom. Harry kissed her briefly on the tip of her nose, before pulling her into a hug. "Did I wake you?"

"No Harry you didn't. I heard you singing through the door – wonderfully may I add – and thought I should have a live show." Hermione said softly, laughter dancing in her chocolate coloured eyes. "How's your head this morning? All of you boys were pretty drunk last night." The Head Girl giggled slightly which caused Harry to as well.

"Was I now?! So I guess that explains why we had four guests sleeping in your bedroom. My head is fine though thank you, all thanks to your amazing potion skills. Dray should be sobering up as we speak as I gave him a potion before I came back up here. Although I was half tempted to leave him and his muttering about there being something wrong with my singing this early in the morning."

"Well at least you're okay. I reckon, after last night, Ron is going to be unbearable today. Although, that is dependant on if he ever gets up and out of my room." Yet again Hermione giggled, although Harry looked slightly confused.

"Why would that be?" Harry questioned.

"Because, after Ron discovered the spell that you and Draco placed on his shirt – don't give me that look, I know you had something to do with it – he decided that her would get really, really drunk in order to forget the whole night." Hermione sighed, "Put it this way, Ron probably feels like he got run over by at least 15 trains."

"That bad huh?! Come on. Let's go walk round the grounds whilst people are still in bed."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Passing through the Entrance Hall, and the doors leading to the grounds outside, the couple couldn't help but notice the lack of students wondering around. Although they expected very few people to be up and around at that time, they thought that at least some of the young first year students would be up. But it seemed as though they were the ones well enough to be up at that time in the morning. The outside grounds were sprinkled with a light layer of white pearlescent snow – and if it had to be described in one word, picturesque. Walking over to their favourite spot, overlooking the lake and the inferior valley below, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and pressed her back into his chest.

"Thank you Harry. For everything this Christmas. It was really the best one I have ever had." Said Hermione quietly.

"I'm glad I could make you so happy. You have no idea what this has meant to me. I love you Hermione. Don't ever forget that!" Harry said softly and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"I love you too Harry. I just wish that Christmas didn't have to end." Hermione sighed and twisted her body round in Harry's arms so that she faced him.

"Well, there is always New Year's and Valentine's Day." Harry exclaimed with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes there is!"

* * *

**THE END!!**


End file.
